Podrías?
by Anye
Summary: porque te fuiste y me abandonaste? Después de todo nos amábamos… acaso podrás cumplir tu promesa?


Disclaimer: la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion no me pertenece… yo solo utilizo a algunos de sus personajes para escribir fics sin fin alguno de fraude o lo que sea que nos sea entretenimiento…

Summari: porque te fuiste y me abandonaste?? Después de todo nos amábamos… acaso podrás cumplir tu promesa???

Advertencia: Yaoi kaworuxshiji… si eres homofobico bye bye nos vemos…

(Experimento… primera cosa que escribo de ellos)

_**Podrías?? **_

Ya son tres meses, tres meses desde que me abandonaste… aun me duele, todo me duele.

Yo te amaba, fuiste la primera persona a la que ame así, de echo fuiste a la única que logre amar, y tu, tu también me dijiste lo mismo, dijiste que me ambas, dijiste "Shinji te amo… "

Las primeras palabras sincera que oí, alguien acaso podía quererme?? A mi?? Yo solo un elegido para manejar a unos monstruos, para eso vivía no tenia algún motivo para vivir mas que manejar a la eva, ya estaba resignado era un simple utensilio de mi padre, pero prefería a estas alturas estar muerto, intentar existir para mi padre ya había sido inútil todo había fallado pero entonces tuve el sueño…

Y algún tiempo después tu apareciste como un ángel para mi, ya te había conocido y lo primero que me dijiste en forma sincera fue "seamos amigos" y después me dijiste "te amo"

No se como es que paso pero yo también empecé a amarte, aun lo recuerdo nuestro primer beso, un recuerdo maravilloso que aun tengo…

Era un día cualquiera, practicas de compatibilidad, entrenamientos, reproches de mi padre, el fuerte temperamento de Sakura, la voz casi inexistente de Rei, pero ahora alguien mas, tu… tu también practicabas con nosotros, al parecer que gustaba observarlo todo, esbozabas una hermosa sonrisa, mas no decías absolutamente nada solo observabas, observabas a todo tu entorno pero de vez en cuando tu mirada se quedaba fija en mi y yo no podía evitar ponerme nervioso.

El solo echo de que me miraras me ponía nervioso, me lo habías confesado… ya me habías dicho "te amo" por primera vez, pero yo en ese momento esta muy confundido por lo que solo pensé que era una mentira como todas las demás cosas que me habían dicho hasta entonces.

Pero después de las practicas me tope contigo en el pasillo y el tan solo preguntarte el como estabas me habría bastado pero tu como siempre lo habías llevado mas allá, y después de unos minutos solo me dijiste

- " no es una mentira… te amo Shinji" – y allí me robaste mi primer beso, yo estaba muy impresionado por lo que tarde un podo en reaccionar y al final correspondí aquel beso, mi primer beso y después te abrase lo mas fuerte que pude… ya lo había aceptado te amaba.

Me habías robado el corazón tan rápido que ni yo me había dado cuenta…

Era muy feliz a tu lado, por primera vez tenia un motivo para vivir, en ese tiempo fui honesto contigo, fuiste el único que supo como me sentía, fuiste el único que intento sanarme solo tu.

También recuerdo aquella primera vez que nos dimos en entrega total, una noche en la que yo estaba triste y el único motivo era mi padre, mi padre era el motivo de mi sufrimiento desde que nací y alguna vez llegue a pensar "habría sido mejor no haber nacido " después de todo no le importaba a nadie.

Pero tu simplemente me susurraste- "pronto acabara todo" – palabras que no llegue a entender del todo, pero tampoco me diste tiempo para pensar en eso, habías poseído mis labios y entonces un deseo de lujuria se desato, empezaste a explorar mi cuerpo con tu manos angelicales, con extrema delicadeza como si fuera a romperme, se sentía calido suave y una sensación nunca antes sentida me rodeo.

Empezaste a quitarme mis ropas, y yo me limite a gemir, no esta seguro, tenia miedo de que fuese un sueño, de que no estuvieras allí, pero una vez mas me dijiste – "eres lo mas importante para mi Shiji… te amo… no me abandones" palabras sinceras, las mas sinceras que había oído, y entonces continuaste, me quitaste las dudas con solo unas palabras.

Ya estaba sin prenda alguna, era increíble lo habías echo tan bien como si no fuese tu primera vez, o quizá no lo era pero no me importo, yo por instinto solo te quite todo lo que te cubría y entonces nos fundimos el uno con el otro. Grite al sentirte dentro de mi, algo que te causo extremo placer, estar así, en la sima de placer con la persona que mas amabas era maravilloso, te sentía y no quería que terminara nunca.

Caímos.

Te abrase como si fueras a escapar pero no lo hiciste solo me relajaste y después de dirigirme un par de palabras tiernas me quede dormido en tu regazo…

Fue una noche maravillosa, no fue la única ni la ultima pero esa fue la vez que te di todo, mi virginidad, mi amor, mis sentimientos, mis dudas en si todo mi ser, todo lo que aun poseía de mi.

Pero seguía sin entender esas palabras… a que te referías?

Ingenuo fui al pasar la ultima noche contigo, creyendo que no seria la ultima, sin darme cuenta que era una despedida, y una petición para mi.

Pero no pensaste en ese momento, acaso creíste que lo haría sin algún remordimiento… tan equivocado estabas, esa noche me dijiste tantas cosas extrañas que no pude entenderlas del todo hasta que sucedió…

Debía matarte con mis propias manos, sabes lo que eso significaba, significaba matarme yo mismo, matar mi motivo de vivir y al final acabe haciéndolo solo por algo que me dijiste

- "prometo regresara tu lado…" y ahora que lo pienso acaso podrías??

Podrías cumplir tu promesa, regresar a mi lado??

Pero que idiota soy si yo mas bien vivo con esa esperanza, estar a tu lado, quise morir al día siguiente que tu, pero tu promesa me lo impidió. Volver a mi lado, no tengo idea de cómo lo harás pero después de todo eres un ángel eres mi ángel, yo confió en que lo lograras estar aquí a mi lado, te esperare todo el tiempo, porque eres a la única persona que ame y amare, porque yo te pertenezco al igual que tu a mi.

Confió en que lo harás porque tuve el mismo sueño que cuando te conocí, significa que pronto regresaras a mi, mi amado kaworu…

End

fin de experimento que tal, tierno lindo, sentimental decidan… jaja este fic lo escribí por una persona que lo queria aqui lo tienes pillikita de DZ reviews onegai

ja ne

**Anye-**

**28 de Abril de 2007/15:20pm. **


End file.
